Desperation of a Lonely Heart
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Yui and the rest of HTT have gone to Music College with a Record label on the side. Leaving her younger sister behind. UixJun for this! 3 [Now THERE'S a pairing I don't normally do...] Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Story Title: Desperation of a Lonely Heart**_

 _ **Summary: Yui and the rest of HTT have gone to Music College with a Record label on the side. Leaving her younger sister behind. UixJun for this! =3 [Now THERE'S a pairing I don't normally do...]**_

* * *

When had it gotten to this point?

The cold weather in October had gotten bad. Several birds flew across the skies very slowly, some not going physically because of the cold, and some wanting to conserve heat.

Standing in front of the shrine to the God of health, Ui stood shivering. She was very cold. Her gloves didn't even feel like gloves. She felt so cold in fact that her body wasn't responding to her commands anymore.

'When...Onee-chan...When are you coming back?' Ui thought very slowly as the air itself harshly lapped at her soft skin, sending it into stiff and brittle-like skin.

It wouldn't have been a problem, ordinarily, to wait for Yui to come back normally and make her a cake for when she got back...But...

She had been gone for over 5 months- 5 months with little too No contact. Not even a small letter to say she was okay.

Ui lowered her head slightly and sniffed. "Onee-chan..."

Bottom line was that Ui Hirasawa felt...miserable. She sighed as she felt her body walk/march itself over to a small wall and she sat on it. Ignoring the coldness that shot through her from the harsh brick-wall as best she could.

Tears began to sting her eyes as she took a look to the skies above her.

The clouds were being merciful today thankfully with no sign of rain. There had been forecast showers of the most extreme kind but so far it had been relatively...Cold. Just cold.

"Ui?"

Ui lowered her head and sighed to herself.

A hand on her forehead had her twitch in shock. "My god Ui! You're shaking!"

Ui looked away from the hand and nodded. "Th...Th-th-anks for n-noticing..." She couldn't believe how weak she sounded but...Without her strong network around her - What was she to do?

"Come on Ui, I think its time for you to go home"

Ui shot her gaze to Jun's orbs with anger in them. "Home, to what!?"

Jun backed down slightly. "Ui...You're scaring me. You don't ever act like this!"

Ui pushed Jun back as she stood up. "I wouldn't have to act like this if my sister didn't leave me! I have no-one Jun! NO-ONE!"

Jun watched as Ui was angry...For the first time to what she had seen. So, in order to help her Jun knew that this could get dangerous...But for Ui's health...

"FINE!" Jun shouted at the angry Ui, "I only came by to see if YOU were OKAY UI! If you don't want me to make sure you don't DIE, then BE MY GUEST!"

"I NEVER FUCKING ASKED YOU TO CHECK ON ME!"

Jun felt her mouth open in shock as she watched Ui sit back on the brick-wall again. "Just leave me here...I'm...I'm happy here"

"No, you're not" Jun stepped forwards, "You're not happy there"

Ui looked down and sniffed again, "Like you would know if I was happy or not..."

Jun shook her head, unable to believe this. "Ui, come on, don't act like this!"

Ui looked up at her, "What choice do I have? What options do I have other than...Being like this?"

"You could be happy for starters, with someone for seconds, and having distractions, third, then you'd be too busy to worry this much. I mean, Its only been like, what, five months since they went? They're coming back...They promised you remember?"

Ui felt herself starting to crack as more tears fell, "That's like saying Azusa is with someone...Partner-wise"

"You mean, like your sister is?"

Ui felt her mouth open, "What..."

Jun nodded. "I got a text from Azusa, one of the reasons I came to seek you out, she's offering us the chance to go and see 'em..."

Ui was going to jump and strangle Jun in a neck crushing hug but decided not too...This, Jun noticed in seconds.

"Ui...People care about you-"

Ui looked at her with a sad smile. "I'll be fine Jun...Its not like I haven't lived on my own before"

"Listen to yourself!" Jun walked over and sat next to Ui, even though Ui started to fidget, Jun didn't care - She would be here for her friend...No matter what. "You know what, fuck it, I LOVE caring about you...Seeing you every day brings a smile to my face even when my hair looks bloody ridiculous." She smirked when Ui giggled at her comment. "I...I guess what I'm saying is...Come home, and if not for anyone else...Will I do?"

Ui froze in time and space. "Wha..."

Jun nodded. "Simple. Yui will have to stop by the family home to get her stuff right? Well, I'll stay with you and such until you don't need looking after. Which, let's face it. You need me now more than ever"

Ui didn't realise that Jun had moved closer to her. By the time she did, Jun's eyes were staring into her own.

The younger Hirasawa felt Jun's breath on her face as they slowly leaned closer and closer until the gap closed. At first Ui's body sent fireworks off like electricity. Jun had adrenaline all over the place.

When they pulled away Jun panted while Ui had a crimson red blush on her face.

"If we're going to be a couple though Ui..."

Ui looked at Jun, waiting for her next words, then when she couldn't take waiting she nodded. "Go on..."

"You need to get warmer. I felt like I was kissing an ice-cube just then"

Ui nodded slowly. "Point taken..."

Jun held onto Ui's hand and sighed. "Come on, let's get you home. I've got some rules before anything happens though..."

Ui nodded. "Me too. You're not allowed to sleep with me until our relationship is close enough"

Jun pulled Ui into a great big hug that Ui had denied herself the chance of doing earlier. "One word - Tough. I'll sleep on the floor if I have too. You are NOT sleeping on your own...Unless, you know, either of us has a cold or whatever...Wait...Do you think your parents, and Yui, will be okay with this?"

Ui thought for a few moments and then nodded. "I'm sure they'll be okay. We just need Yui on our side...That'll be easy. I'll just bribe her with sweets"

"Then I'm a business woman"

Ui blinked. "How did you think that up?"

"Because I look after a candywoman"

Ui went bright pink at this. "Sh..Shut up!"

"You asked for it"

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 as and when guys! =D**_


	2. Chapter 2

Desperation of a Lonely Heart - Chapter 2

This will have YuixAzusa in this chapter. Dunno about the others so...Enjoy!

* * *

Ui set some tea down in front of Jun. "I..."

Jun shook her head. "No, you need to calm down first. We can talk afterwards"

Ui began to slow her breathing down, taking a seat across from Jun. She looked at the nearby plant while Jun watched her.

'Such sadness.' Jun thought to herself. 'I can see what you've done Yui. Why can't you see that for yourself?' Jun analysed Ui up and down while she thought time and again about her, and the relationship she had taken a nosedive into since. "I love you..." Jun whispered and stopped moving when Ui looked at her.

"Jun?"

Jun looked down at her tea as she swallowed more - Trying NOT to be caught in Ui's eyes. "I..Yeah?"

Ui eventually had Jun's eyes caught in hers.

Jun swallowed very hard. 'Crap...'

"You just said, I love you, to me didn't you?" Ui whispered even though her face was flushed with a full on blush.

"Well, yeah...I suppose I did" Jun rubbed the back of her head. She set the tea down next, smiling at Ui. "Want to watch a film?"

Ui nodded with a smile. "Sounds good! I've got this sci-fi one, I think you might like it..."

Jun almost threw the Kotatsu over in surprise. "You like SCI-FI!? I never thought you would!" She smirked, "Which one did you go for?"

Ui thought for a bit then pulled it out and smiled when Jun's eyes went from wide to soft and warm. "I love that one..."

Ui nodded. "I heard its a little scary in places...Will...Will you watch it with me?"

Jun smirked. "You've never seen it?"

Ui smiled bashfully and Jun laughed. "Alright, alright. I'll watch it with you. Just don't get too clingy when it gets scary" She winked at her, making her go red again.

"JUN!"

Jun smiled playfully as the two went to the TV and set it up for the film.

 _ **[Ashikaga Province - 3 Provinces away from where Jun and Ui are]**_

"YUI! For the last time!" Came a small voice from the laundry area in a house, "Keep your stuff SEPARATE from mine! I don't want to be Miss HUGE!"

"Its not MY fault you wanted to live here!" Came Yui's voice. "Maybe in future, we'll have a maid!"

"I'm not your...Well...Okay, bugger it, I AM your partner but PLEASE KEEP OUR CLOTHES SEPERATE! Please?"

Yui groaned, "Whatever!" She stretched from her position in the living room. "Want some take-out?"

"Yui, we had take-out yesterday! If we keep doing it...I'm...I mean we'll...Uhhh...I'll get fat!"

"I don't get fat!" Yui pouted much to Azusa's dismay. "Oh, honestly..."

Yui sighed as she looked around the living room, "You know Azusa..."

Azusa stopped moving for a second, 'She never calls me by my proper name unless its important...' She thought. "Y-Yeah?" She answered as she came back through from the bedroom.

Yui looked over to where Azusa had just come from the bedroom. "I've been thinking"

Azusa felt her heart slow down. 'Is she...' She took a seat next to Yui and kept her focus on her, even though Yui's was focused on outside. "About?"

"Us"

Azusa felt her heart slow down EVEN further as she gulped. "What's this all of a sudden?"

Yui looked directly into Azusa's garnet eyes next, they held a mysterious glow to them. Something that Azusa had been trying to work out. "I just think..." Yui looked down.

Azusa felt her heart speed up quickly. "No, don't do this to me Yui! Talk to me, we can work something out, nyan?"

Azusa's face went full tomato colour while Yui felt her face curl into a small smile. "Still got cat-like traits I see..." Yui yawned and looked to the ceiling. "I think we'd better visit Ui soon...Been long enough"

Azusa nodded even though she had fallen for Yui's temptation line again. "Okay"

 _ **[Back with Jun and Ui]**_

Ui yelped as another creature jumped onto an unsuspecting hero in the film, clinging onto Jun. "KYAH!"

Jun sighed as she held Ui. "Calm down, see? The creature's being killed now." Jun looked at Ui's quivering lips...So...Tempting...

Ui looked up just in time to see Jun leaning down towards her. "J-" Before Ui could finish her sentence however:

Jun had kissed her.

* * *

Chapter complete. Chapter 3 on the horizen...


End file.
